Tumble Dry
by pigtailsbowsxsandos
Summary: Blaine's lack of household skills leads to a change in plans for his and Kurt's evening alone. But who says change has to be for the worse?  My first attempt at a smutty Klaine fic


Tossing, Turning, Tumbling

Blaine pulled up to the Hummel driveway and idled the car along the curb. He walked nervously up the walkway to the front door. It wasn't that he had the jitters about meeting Kurt's dad or anything like that. These were a new form of nerves. He didn't want to disappoint Kurt, but he feared he was about it and didn't have the heart to do it over the phone.

He braced himself as he timidly knocked on the door. Kurt answered seconds later, bouncing with every step as he reached behind him to grab a jacket and shut the door, shouting "be home later!" to his father inside. He only halted his giddy movement when he saw the distressed look on his boyfriend's face.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, a frown forming to match Blaine's.

"It's…well, there's a change of plans for our evening," Blaine began, softly explaining the situation. "Are we still going somewhere…?" Kurt hesitated. He desperately needed to get away from the house. He'd been cooped up too long between studying for finals and helping Carole prepare for a friend's baby shower and keeping up with Finn's on-again-off-again relationship with Rachel. Blaine nodded slightly and reached out for Kurt's hand, leading him towards the car. "Okay, then explain what's going on?"

"Well, you know my parents aren't home this weekend," he began. Kurt knew this, which is why he had been looking forward to their date all week. He nodded, a smirk replacing the frown that had recently painted his face. "Yeah, well, that started off as a great thing, but slowly became…an issue." Blaine blushed, looking deeply bothered by something. Kurt squeezed his hand and he continued.

"Everything was going fine until I tried to do laundry. Which is a lot harder than it looks, ya know," Blaine continued, almost defensively. Kurt tried to sympathize, but couldn't help but laugh a little at how adorable it was that his boyfriend was so unskilled in the ways of household chores. He bit his tongue and urged Blaine to go on.

"I kind of overloaded the washing machine and, well, it broke." He paused and looked over at Kurt. They were leaning against the side of Blaine's car, hands linked at the wrist.

"That's the problem?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound too judgmental.

"Well, yeah," Blaine flushed.

"And that has to interrupt our evening alone because…?" Kurt mused.

Blaine stuck his thumb out, pointing it behind him, and Kurt peered into the backseat of the car. Sure enough, the entire back was stuffed with clothing—in hampers, in bags, flowing onto the floor, even spilling into the front seat.

"Oh," Kurt responded. "So…what's the plan?"

Blaine kicked at a rock on the ground and averted Kurt's gaze. "Well, I'm out of clean clothes. And between the fiasco with the bubbles overflowing and soaking everything and the machine calling it quits, I basically have to wash everything in the house. Sheets, towels, clothes, you name it." Kurt looked his boyfriend up and down.

"Ah, yes, you're wearing the same jeans you wore yesterday and that shirt is so not your color," Kurt teased. "Well then, let's get on with it."

Blaine looked at Kurt quizzically.

"You know, for a Dalton boy, you sometimes miss the big picture, hun," Kurt joked, pecking Blaine on the cheek and reaching into the other boy's pocket, rooting around for the keys, maybe even accidentally on purpose brushing up against the inside of his leg through the thin fabric of his pocket in the process.

Blaine gasped slightly. "Kurt," he breathed. "W-what are you suggesting?"

Kurt jingled the keys in the air and tossed them in Blaine's direction. "Just get in the car. I'll direct you."

Blaine was confused, but wasn't going to argue. Not with the slight suggestion of some one-on-one play in the near future. "Can I ask where we're going? Or do you want to drive?"

"No, no, you can drive. I'll just tell you where to go on the way."

"Do I at least get a hint?"

Kurt pushed him in the direction of the driver's side and climbed into the passenger seat. As he settled into his seat, he simply winked and said, "I hope you're not particularly attached to that shirt you're wearing."

Blaine's heart jumped into his throat and he swallowed with a gulp, trying to remain calm so he could drive straight. He took a deep breath and buckled his seat belt. "Okay," he sighed, "where to?"

"Take a right out of my street and drive until you reach Eberly," Kurt instructed him with a hint of authority in his tone. Blaine wasn't so used to Kurt being in charge, but he had to admit it was making him hot.

Blaine did as he was told, checking every so often in his rearview mirror to make sure the mountain of laundry wouldn't topple into their area of the car. When they reached Eberly, Kurt directed him to take a left at the light and continue going straight for a stretch of a few miles.

"Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked, trying to sound light-hearted and joke-y, but coming actually sounding a bit timid and unsure.

"You'll see!" Kurt responded excitedly, a tiny trace of seduction in his voice. A moment later, while Blaine was focusing on the road, Kurt slid his hand over onto Blaine's knee, causing him to jerk in response to the unexpected action.

"S-sorry," Blaine muttered. "Caught me off guard," he smiled nervously, daring a glance at his boyfriend beside him, whose mouth was twisted into a sexy smirk.

Kurt's didn't remove his hand from Blaine's knee; rather, he tightened his grip a little, slowly pulsing, rubbing bit by bit back and forth between his kneecap and his mid-thigh. Blaine began to squirm, but not out of discomfort.

"Kurt," he breathed, barely catching his breath with the single syllable. A shiver coursed through his body. It was usually he who touched and teased Kurt; it was different being on the receiving end and he was unprepared for what Kurt was offering.

"Mmmhmm?" Kurt responded, less of an affirmation than a question.

"You…gosh….wow," Blaine moaned slightly. Kurt suddenly struck a sensitive spot on the inner side of Blaine's leg and Blaine fidgeted a bit. "That…tickles," he choked.

"Mm, sorry," Kurt cooed, trailing his fingers lightly back to the outer part of Blaine's leg. "You're gunna wanna bear right up at the fork," Kurt instructed him, now working his hand up further and tracing circles around the front pocket of Blaine's jeans. He hooked one finger through a belt loop and tugged.

"Mmmnnt," was the sound that escaped Blaine's lips as he bit down hard to keep some amount of concentration on the road, but it was nearly impossible. "Kurt," he whined. "I…can't…not right…now," he stammered as Kurt hooked his thumb on the inside of Blaine's jeans and began to tug again.

"I promise we're almost there," Kurt whispered, giving Blaine's upper thigh a squeeze before pulling away, letting his fingertips tease a little path down the outside of Blaine's upper leg. "Now make a U-Turn at the second light and pull into the lot on the right."

Blaine did as he was told and parked the car in the lot of….a laundromat. "…really?" he asked, skeptical. "This places looks so sketchy," Blaine observed hesitantly. "And there's like…no one inside."

"Exactly," Kurt whispered, leaning across to squeeze Blaine's upper thigh one last time. "You need to do laundry, we want to be alone. Perfect plan is perfect, right?" Kurt smiled to himself, feeling proud of his idea. He got out of the car and opened the back door to grab a basketful of clothing. Hiking the basket up on his hip, Kurt closed the door behind him and began walking towards the deserted building, its lights blinking on and off and humming.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend, the way he sauntered ahead of him, teasing him and knowing just what he was doing. He quickly followed in suit, taking a bag of laundry and hurrying behind him.

Kurt pushed the door open with his hip and they went inside. The laundromat was empty save for a girl about seventeen reading a magazine and snapping gum at a small table in the front corner. She didn't so much as look up when the boys walked in and clearly could care less about their presence. Kurt made his way across the room to the back corner and put the basket down on a long table. Blaine followed, dropping his bag at their feet. A few machines whirred, but the owners of their contents were nowhere in sight.

Kurt began unloading clothes onto the table, handling each article of clothing with care. It wasn't like Kurt had never seen Blaine's pajama pants or undershirts before, but the moment was still intimate. He picked up a pair of dark grey boxer briefs and turned to his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. "Mine," Blaine blushed, reaching out to snatch them, but Kurt had already taken to searching for the label.

"Medium?" Kurt raised his other eyebrow and smirked devilishly. "I had always assumed, but…" Blaine turned cherry red and finally grabbed them.

"Can we just…okay yeah. Fine. Just, show me what to do?"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Laundry. That's why we're here," Blaine blushed again, swatting Kurt's arm. "I really have no idea what I'm doing. My mom always washes my clothes."

Kurt sighed and smiled sweetly. "First, separate the whites from the colors. Then whichever pile you're starting with, throw all of those clothes into the open washer and add some detergent. But make sure you don't overstuff it," Kurt warned. They didn't need a repeat of Blaine's recent household disaster.

"That's all?"

"Yes, Blaine, laundry is quite easy," Kurt rolled his eyes, but pulled his boyfriend in, wrapping his hands around Blaine's waist and squeezing. "And you can start another load for the colors in the other machine. After those are done, we toss them into the dryer and voila! You'll be a pro in no time!"

"And what do we do until then?"

"We wait," Kurt responded plainly. Their hands were around each other's waists still and they were slowly rocking back in forth, swaying in an embrace. Kurt peeked over at where the employee was reading her magazine, unawares, and looked back at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked hesitantly, a tiny smirk pulling at his lips. "You're up to something…" But without responding, Kurt slipped his hands up the back of Blaine's t-shirt and began tracing tiny circles with his fingers. Blaine's skin was warm. It was always warm. "K-Kurt," Blaine began protesting, but his efforts were weak and wholly unnoticed. Kurt's hands had made their way up and over Blaine's strong shoulders.

"I'm glad we're doing laundry together," Kurt whispered in his ear. "Because I really don't like this shirt on you."

Blaine shivered as Kurt pulled his lips away and lifted Blaine's shirt up and over his head. Blaine tried to protest, but the noises Kurt was making, the low, quick, ragged, gasps and moans had reduced him to putty in Kurt's dangerously soft hands. With their bodies pressed together, Blaine's chest naked against Kurt's tissue-thin v-neck, Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, sucking lightly at his stubble, earning another gasp from Blaine, who worked his hands up Kurt's back.

Suddenly they were both groping at every surface of each other and Blaine spun them around, backing himself against the machine buzzing behind them, pulling Kurt's body as close as he could get it. Blaine finally kissed Kurt hard on the mouth and Kurt responded with deep, sloppy kisses. Soon they were both moving, pulsing together against the vibration of the washer behind them.

Blaine grunted, a full, sexy sound that filled Kurt's mouth as Kurt began sucking on his lower lip. "Fu-Kurt," he moaned a little louder, earning a smirk from Kurt that he could feel between kisses. Suddenly Kurt hitched his leg up around Blaine's, wrapping it around his back. Blaine clawed at Kurt's shoulder and pulled him as close as he possibly could. Their bodies remained vibrating against each other and Kurt began swiveling his hips, slowly gyrating against Blaine's jeans, their belt buckles clanging together.

"Unff," Blaine moaned, feeling himself getting hard. "Can we…I…I mean…" Blaine wanted to adjust their positioning, but couldn't form the words.

"I have a better idea," Kurt whispered, pulling away just a bit, leaving Blaine breathing heavily and sticking slightly to Kurt's shirt. Kurt slid his hand down to Blaine's wrist and dragged him over to a set of dryers around the corner. The machines were older than most of the units in the room—they weren't part of a set like the others, but were off to the side in a neat row of three. Kurt pulled Blaine over and let go of his hand. "Gimme a boost," Kurt demanded breathlessly. Blaine didn't hesitate to wrap his hands securely around his boyfriend's hips and hoist him up onto the machine.

"There's nothing in it," Blaine observed, looking around frantically, hoping something to shove into the machine would magically appear if he looked around enough.

"My shirt. Go," Kurt insisted. Blaine reached up and peeled Kurt's shirt off as fast as he could and quickly tossed it into the machine and slammed the door. Kurt pushed himself back far enough to slam into whatever knobs and buttons were on the machine, hoping one would make the dryer begin spinning and vibrating. Blaine immediately wedged himself between Kurt's legs so Kurt was straddling his chest.

"You've been in control all night," Blaine began, searching for a breath. "It's my turn now," he gasped, groping for Kurt's hips. Kurt's eyes went wide for a moment, but only long enough for him to catch a breath before Blaine was pulling him closer by his hips, his mouth going straight for the faint trail of hair leading down from Kurt's bellybutton. Kurt shimmied forward a bit to make it easier for Blaine to access his naked skin, but their height difference between Blaine standing and Kurt atop the machine was making things difficult.

"This…is…not…working….like…I'd…hoped," Kurt managed between gasps and vibrations. He was more than turned on, between the hard, fast movements of the dyer below him and Blaine's gripping and pulling at him, his hot breath on Kurt's stomach, but the situation was awkward.

"Pull me up," Blaine suggested, grabbing onto Kurt's hands. Kurt clumsily helped Blaine lift himself atop the machine, leaving Blaine half-straddling Kurt's laugh. They both laughed before their hormones got the best of them and they realized simultaneously that they were hard against each other. The machine beneath them hummed, urging them on.

"Here, let me…" Kurt started, hooking his leg around Blaine and lying down across the machine, pulling Blaine atop him. Blaine was now straddling Kurt entirely, sitting up, grinding against Kurt's hips, both of them shuddering with the movement of the machine. Kurt was clawing at Blaine's back and moaning urgently. Blaine began leaning down to suck kisses across Kurt's naked chest, all while beginning to thrust against Kurt, building friction with each jerk. Kurt's mouth twisted into an 'o' and he tried to bite back cries of pleasure. It was nearly impossible to speak, but Kurt managed to choke out, "why are your jeans still on?"

Blaine dragged his mouth sloppily down Kurt's stomach, stopping just above his belt. "I could ask the same of you," he breathed. He nudged the buckle open with his nose and pulled on the leather with his teeth, his hands keeping Kurt's hips steady. He managed to get the belt open and off and breathed hotly along the line of Kurt's boxer briefs. Kurt moaned, no longer caring about keeping his volume down. His hips bucked a bit and Blaine tried to hold them down as he started licking ever-so-softly at the edge of the band.

"Unnngg, Blaine," Kurt whined, leaning up a bit, as much as his pulsating body would allow, "don't tease me, just please me."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and narrowed his eyes, growling slightly, playfully. He let go of Kurt's hips and began sliding Kurt's jeans off over his hipbones. Blaine had a bit of difficulty in the task as Kurt was clenching his legs tight around Blaine's waist. He finally managed to get them off and let them fold into a pile on the floor. Kurt's grabby hands reached out to do the same with Blaine's jeans, but the wild movement of the machine in combination with the pulsations running through Kurt's body stopped him mid-task. "Don't worry, I've got it," Blaine choked huskily, quickly unbuckling his own belt, casting it to the side and sliding awkwardly out of his pants.

Soon they were back in position, Kurt pinned underneath Blaine's straddled hips, both of them shirtless and sweating and throbbing through their thin boxer briefs. The dryer suddenly kicked into a higher gear and caused them both to shudder harder. Blaine leaned into Kurt and kissed him fiercely as he rolled large circles against Kurt's penis, which he could feel was hard and ready. Kurt was gasping heavily into Blaine's mouth, his hands gripping tightly on Blaine's hips, moving quickly to clutch Blaine's ass. He hooked his thumbs into the back waistband of Blaine's boxer briefs and tugged roughly, exposing half of Blaine's bare ass. Kurt smacked it playfully and grabbed, pulling Blaine closer into him.

Blaine dragged his tongue down Kurt's chest and pulled the band of his boxer briefs down with his teeth, revealing Kurt's pulsing member. He slowly ran his tongue the length of the shaft and began sucking lightly on the head. Kurt cried out, clutching Blaine's hips and rolling his to make less work for Blaine, who was glad to have the assistance. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's hair and started pulling at it for support as he reached his climax. "Oh…uh…" he tried to warn Blaine, but came before he could manage to form coherent words. Blaine was prepared and planted soft, gentle kisses along Kurt's hipbones as he cleaned him up and tucked him back inside his boxer briefs.

Kurt laid his head back against the machine in bliss. "Can you make it stop?" Kurt asked Blaine, gesturing to the machine. Blaine laughed.

"Not yet," he whispered. "Not done." He crawled towards Kurt, still straddling him, and rolled his hips gently against Kurt's left hip, the one closer to the dials on the machine. He hit 'tumble dry' and the machine downshifted to a slower, steady, gentle rumbling and continued sucking softly on Kurt's neck.

"Mmm, okay. Your turn. I get it," Kurt growled weakly. He could feel that Blaine was still plenty hard against his leg. He sat up a bit and ran his hands up and down between Blaine's legs, earning satisfied moans from Blaine. Leaving the boxer briefs on for the moment, Kurt touched and played with Blaine's penis, teasing him, enjoying the squirming and twisting Blaine was doing above him.

Blaine leaned down to Kurt's ear and groaned. "I'm already hard, babe," he reminded him and Kurt giggled. He took it as his cue to slide the band down and free Blaine's penis. Kurt stroked it urgently and positioned his mouth around it, the low pulsing from the machine beneath making it easy to bob up and down at the right speed. Still breathing warmly into Kurt's ear, Blaine continued to moan encouragingly until he started reaching his orgasm. His hands were pinned to either side of Kurt's body, but he was beginning to shake. One last, hard shudder coursed through his body and with a cry of "uhhhhuhhahh" he collapsed onto Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt lifted his head, wiping at the corner of his mouth, and smiled angelically in his typical way. "Got a little sticky," he blushed, pointing down at his own boxer briefs.

"Oops," Blaine let out a small laugh and smiled. "Good thing we're at a laundromat." He winked and pulled himself up off Kurt. The dryer cycle began winding down completely and they climbed off the machine, helping each other straighten out what was left of their clothing, each stepping back into his respective jeans.

Kurt opened the dryer door and pulled his shirt out. It was soft and warm as he slid it onto his still sweaty, slightly sticky chest. Blaine embraced him, cuddling into the warmth of the fabric. "Mmmm. We should do this more often." He linked his arms around Kurt's body entirely and melted into his chest.

"I suppose your mother can't do your laundry forever," Kurt cooed, a hint of seduction still left in his voice. "Let's go check to see if those clothes are ready to switch yet." He pulled back and linked his hand with his boyfriend's. Together they removed the wet clothes from the washers and transferred them to a large dryer.

Kurt stood back and looked at his boyfriend. "Oops, you still don't have a shirt…" he smirked.

"Hmm. Guess I'll just have to go get a new one. We have time to kill before the clothes are dry anyways. Shall we?" Blaine looped his arm around Kurt's waist and they walked towards the front door. Careful not to look at the girl behind the table, Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck. Kurt glanced over at the girl as they walked out. She looked up, only slightly, and winked, popping a bubble in her gum, before resuming her reading.


End file.
